eL VIOLIN
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Rapha y los chicos le rompern a Leo algo muy preciado para el, y para qeu su hermano vuelva a hablarles, necesitan recuparale el objeto que le perdieron


El violin:

Durante estas dos últimas semanas, Leo había estado teniendo un carácater bastate extraño. Ya que casi no practicaba y ni meditaba y se encontraba encerrado en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando lo veían, éle staba sonriendo siempre.

Pero aquella mañana, su sensei y sus hermanos lo esperaban en el dojo para entrenar.

-Leo ya se tardó en bajar –dijo Mike.

-Más bien dirás que hace mucho que no entrena y cuando vienen siempre esta distraido.

-Esto ya me cansó –dijo Rapha –Iré a buscarlo –subió a la habitación de su hermano.

Leo estaba sentado en su cama y sostenía entre sus manos un violin y sopnreía.

-¡Leonardo! –escucho el grito de Raphael y lo vio entrar en su habitación y azotando la puerta, Leo por el susto casi deja caer el violin y lo agarra y luego lo esconde detrás de sí.¡Qué demonios te ocurre, porque no bajas a entrenar, antes nos regañabas por que nosotros no entrenábamos y ahora mírate tú!...¿qué escondes?.

-Nada –le dijo nervioso.

-dejame ver Leo –intento que se lo mostrara -. Bien si así lo quieres se avalanzó sobre el y el sensei y los demás escucharon el griterio y el Déjame de Leo.

-¡Raphael, que le haces a tu hermano! –le gritó el sensei desde abajo.

--Nada sensei ¡aja! –le quitó a Leo lo que escondía -¿Un violín' ¿para que tienes tu un violin? Somos ninjas Leo, no interpretes de música y yo que sepa ninguno de nosotros nisiquiera saber tocar el tríangulo.

-Dámelo –le dijo.

-No –y se fue escaleras abajo con él.

-¡Qué me lo regreses! –Leo bajó detrás de él.

-¡Atrapa esto donnie1 –Donnie cachó el violín.

-¿Y esto? –dijo al verlo.

-Tu arrojalo no dejes que Leo lo atrape –donnie sin entender mucho se lo dio a mike y asi entre lso tres se lo arrojaban, el juego les comenzó a parecer divertido, pero a Leo no y se veía aungustiado.

-Por favor dénmelo –les dpidio y ellos seguían jugando.

-Vamos Leo, ven por el –le dijo Rapha.

-por favor, se los suplico… ¡ya basta! –ante eso preocupo a sus hermanos ya que su asento se escucho como si llorara y en ese instante Rapha arrojaba el violin hacia Mike y el por ver a Leo no se dio cuanta y el violin se impacto con violencia contra el suelo y se hizo añicos.

-Ups –dijo rapha y leo estaba en shock.

-¿Leo? –donnie preocupado se acercó a él.

-ahora si que la hicimos buena.

-No.. No –Leo se acercó al violín y lo recogio -¡Son unos idotas, los odios! –les grito a sus hermanos y se fue a su habitación la cual cerró con llave.

Los tres se miraron sin saber que hacer y preocupados ya que Leo jamas se había puestoa sí con ellos.

-Voy con él –dijo rapha.

-No irán a ningún lado, lo que han hecho ha sido muy grave –su sensei estaba enojado -. y con una disculpa no arreglaran nada.

-Pero sensei, era solo un violin…

-Para ti era sólo un violin Raphael, pero para Leonardo era quizás su objeto más preciado… vayan a la sala de meditaciones y esperenme ahí –les ordenó y ellos asintieron.

Cuando las tres tortugas se metieron dentro de la sala, el sensei subio a la recámara de su hijo mayor.

-Leonardo –llamó a la puerta y él abrió, s ele veía que lloraba.

-Sensei –dijo a verlo.

-No te preocupes tus hermanos tendrán que recuoperar lo que te han roto, ya que s eve que para ti este violin –tomo los restos del instrumento -. era muy valioso para ti, aunqeu no sé porque.

-Sí sensei, me gusta la nmusica y un hombre al ver que yo tenía habilidad con ella me ha reglado el violin.

-Así que , sabes tocar cualquien instrumento.

-Dígamoslo así sensei.

-Un don bello sin duda.

-¿Lo cree Sensei? Raphael me dijo que noe era para un ninja el que yo tuviera un violin.

-El que seas ninja Leonardo, no quita que puedas tener otras cosas, mientras no et dañene a ti a los que et rodean –le pasó un kleenex para que se quitara las lágrimas. Necesito que vengas al Dojo y me esperes ahí con tus hermanos, no es necesario que les hables si no quieres.

-Sí sensei –se bajó.

Entro en la sala y vio a sus hermanos e ignorándolos olimpicamente se fue al rincon y les daba la espalda.

El sensei apareció 10 minutos despues y venía cargando una caja, la cual pueso en la mesa.

-leonardo –dijo y el aludido se giró a verlo. cvomo te dije tus hermso tendrar que enderarsar su error para contigo y mientras lo hacen tu te quedarás con esto.

Sacó de la caja el nuintendo de Mike, las llaves de la moto de Raph y La laptop de Donnie /(que ahora usaba en vez de la compu)

-Mi nintendo –dio Mike compujido.

-Bien leonardo –su sensei volvio a guardar las cosas en la caja y no les regresaes anada a tuer hermanos sino hasta que salden su deuda completamente contigo, o te consiguen el violin o te dan el dinero para que lo compres o te compres lo que quieras, pero debe ser exacto al coste del instrumento.

-Si sensei –leo cargó la caja y se fue a su habitación la cual nuevamente cerró.

-Mi nintendo –volvió a decir Mike.

-Es lo justo mike, ahora si nos pasamos con Leo –dijondonnie.

-Y lo peor de todo es que lo hicimos llorar –Raphael se fijo en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hemano.

-Bien –dijo Donnie0 -hay que ver cuanto tenemos ahorrado.

Los tres se fueron a sus habitaciones para sacar sus ahorros ys e reunieron luego frente ala TV y contaron 300 dolares.

-Bien vamos a la casa de instrumentos –salieron de la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN el tortumovil fueron ahast el centro e la ciudad y bien disfrazados ye en el camino se encontraron a Casey y Abril y les platicaron del prioblema.

-Pero un violin cuesta mucho dinero… Ay chicos que han hecho –dijo Abril.

-Sí sabemos que estubo mal, pero tambien hay que recuperarle a Leo lo que le rompimos- Donnie se giró a verla.

-Pero un violin es muy caro muchachos –ahora habló Casey.

-Vamos no creo que lo sea tanto –dijo Rapha y llegaron hasta la tienda de instrumentos.

Todos entraron en ella y un viejito los atendió Mike quiso la bateria luego luego.

-Venimos a comprar el violin de Leo –rapha lo jaló del brazo.

-¿No le gustaría aprender a tocar más la batería? –dijo Mike.

-No –Rapha hablo determinante.

-Quieramos ver un violin –pidió doantello ye l hombre els mostro uno.

-Este es el más económico, cuesta 1000 dolares.

-Queeee –dijo Mike.

-Se los dije –dijo abril en un susurro.

-bien sr, se lo diremos a nuestro hermano y ya veremos si el lo quiere.

-De acuerdo el hombre in hacer ningún comentario guardó el violín.

Ellos sigueron recorriendo las tiendas de la ciudad, pero no había ningún vilin que costara menos de 800 dolares.

Y ahora que lo pienso, tenemos que comprarle a Leo un violin igual o darel el dinetroexcato a lo que cuesta- Don saco el vilin destrozado de una caja, -tendremos que preguntara un experto en violines que marca es este y cuanto cuesta.

Llegaron hasta el instituto de música de la ciudad de NY, donde estaban lo mejorres maestros y el pidieron auno que les dijera que marca era el vilin de su hermano.

El hombre al ver al instrumento se lamento.

-Er Sr nosotros lo rompimos sin querer no nuestro hermano que es el dueño verdaderamente,-dijo Donnie -¿sería tan amable de decirnso la marca y cuanto cuesta más o menos?.

El hombre se sentó con el violin.

-Es un Hoffman, y su precio es más o menos de 2,800 dolares.

-ahhhhhhhh –Mike gritó aterrado.

-Y eso que no se incluye el precio del estuche –dijo el hombre.

-Le agradecemos su ayuda –dijo Abril.

-Casi 2,800 dolares ¿Qué vamos ha hacer? –donnie se preocupó.

-No podremos dejarlo así y esperar a que a Leo e le vaya el coraje, no sería lo justo, tenddremos que ver que hacemos, si trabajamos e algo o vendemos algo de nuestras cosas –dijo Raphael.

Y hay que ver también que tanto cuesta el estuche, sería lo justo que también le compraran uno –dijo Casey.

-Sí –asintieron los tres.

-Cuestan casi 400 dolares –dijo un chico que pasó por ahí.

Gastaremos sin duda alguna alrededor de 3000 dolares –dijo Donnie.

-Bien, es hora de volver a casa –dijo Abril.

-Sí –todos volvieron a sus hogares.

-¿Cómo les fue?' –les preguntó sus ensei al verlos.

-necesitamos alrededor de 3000 dolares sensei –dijo Donnie.

-Bueno, pues van a tener que conseguirlos.

-Lo sabemos –dijo Raphael.

-Y tendremos que ver de que manera conseguimos ese dinero.

Y entonces a partir de ahí las tortuguitas se pusieron a trabajar duramente y ganaban dinero. Rapha reparaba motos y repartía diarios, Donnie arreglaba máquinas y computadoras y Mike repartía pizzas.

Y así fue durante tres meses, y en esos meses mientras su hermanos trabajaban, leo entrenaba y meditaba y ya habia explorado la compu de Donnie y el nintendo de Mike y le gustaron los juegos.

Incluso el coraje ya se le habia bajado y un día espio a sus hermanos a escondidas cuando inutilmente intentaron reparar su violin y al verlos sonrio, pero no en burla sino todo lo contrario. ya los había perdonado, peor no al 100%.

Y cuando los tres meses pasaron los chicos ya habían juntado el dinero. Y el conpararona leo su violin y un estuche para guardarlo.

-Gracias –dijo el al recibirlo y le dio a sus hermanos sus cosas en buen estado –pero he de decirles que me gustaron mucho los juegos de video y esa cosa de Chatear ahh e irme en moto las noches –dijo y se río al ver las caras de sus hermanos y Mike, espero que und ía me invites a jugar contigo nintendo.

-Claro que si hermanito… y perdona lo que te hicimos.

Leonardo asintió.

-Y bueno Leo, el que tengas un violin significa que sabrás tocarlo.

-Un poco –le respondió Leo a Abril.

-¿Por que no nos tocas algo?- Pidio Donnie y leo asintiendo toco en el violin una preciosa melodia de Chopan, dejando la los demás con la boca muy abierta.

-WAuw –dijo Mike cuando su hermano terminó de tocar.

-¿Y dices que sólo sabes tocarlo un poco? –Abril lo veía sorprendida.

-El sensei dice que este talento e smuy especial –leo se sonrojo un poco.

-Y tine mucha razón Leo y ahpra menos me arrepientod e haber roto tu violin o de uqe te lo hayamos roto más bien dicho. ya que garcias a eso podemos conocer tu don, aunque desde un principio nos lo hubieras dicho.

-Lo sé, yo también comprendi un día después de enojarme con ustedes por lo que pasó, fue injusto, ya que ustedes no sabían nada y parte los había estado hciendo mucho de lado a ustedes y los entrenamientos.

-Disculpa aceptada hermanito –dijo Mike con una sonrisa.

-Y bueno si me vuelven a romper el violin, les pedoiré la próxima vez un stradivariuss.

-¿Un que? –Mike se limpió los oídos.

-Stradivariuss, es un violin muy famoso, y de una marca muy reconocida _lñeo rió un poco y guardando su violin en el estuche se fue a su habitación.

-Y yo sigo en la duda –Mike se volteo a ver a Donnie y este veí el internete de su computadora.

-No definitivamente no –dijo y palideceó un poco y los demás vieron que el Stradivariusss costaba nada menos que la cantidad deespreciable de un millon de dolares, y viendose entre si, rieron nerviosamente.

-Y definitivamente tndremos que cuidar más el violuin que ahorita Leo tienen si no queremos llegar a vivir la etapa de que le compremos su Stradivariuss –dijo rapha y todos asintieron

**FIN**


End file.
